


Amarillos.

by PurpleAgo



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ot2017 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/pseuds/PurpleAgo
Summary: Agoney siempre encuentra la manera de estar aunque no esté, como ese tercer miércoles de octubre en el que Raoul actúa en La llamada.





	Amarillos.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada, creo que es conveniente aclarar que la primera parte del one-shot podría pertenecer a Fade into you y, de hecho, los personajes que hay en mi cabeza son Raoul y Agoney de Fade. Y, aunque lo concebí como un capítulo de Fade en el que habría tanto pasado como presente, me gustaría tener este one-shot por separado, porque es especial para mí, me ha encantado escribir sobre ello y me gustaría retomar el tema de los colores en algún otro momento.  
> Siento tanta charla previa a la lectura...  
> Espero que os guste y, si es así, me encantaría que comentarais o dejarais algún kudo, me animaría mucho a seguir escribiendo.  
> Gracias :)
> 
> (Y gracias a esa persona que siempre me da el último empujón necesaria para darle al botón de 'post', mi parabatai.)

Es una de esas tardes anaranjadas en las que casi todo el mundo mira al cielo. Es una de esas tardes en las que la playa está abarrotada, todo lo que puede estarlo su pequeña playa de Adeje a esas alturas del año. La gente se sienta en las tumbonas o en las toallas, alzan la mirada y se quedan embobados. Unos pocos miran más allá, en el reflejo de la tarde sobre el agua, en el cielo y el mar mezclándose en la lejanía.

 

Agoney es uno de ellos.

 

Las piernas extendidas sobre la arena.

 

Las olas le empapan los pies al avanzar hacia la orilla.

 

A su lado, lo suficientemente lejos del agua como para evitar que se moje, está su mochila, y dentro, su objeto más preciado, su cámara.

 

Está esperando al momento.

 

Es el segundo día de la segunda semana, pero podría ser el primero, porque Agoney se gira con la misma sorpresa.

 

Esta vez reconoce su voz.

 

_Tienes en los ojos girasoles_

_Y cuando me miras soy la estrella que más brilla_

_Cuando ríes se ilumina todo el techo._

 

Raoul camina erguido, sonriente, haciendo gestos con las manos para acompañar a sus palabras, entre cantadas y susurradas.

 

Por fin ha descubierto a qué le recuerda la sonrisa de Agoney.

 

Era una canción, por supuesto.

 

* * *

 

Un año y unos meses después, la tarde se ha nublado y la niebla ha dado paso a la noche.

 

Un año y unos meses después, la noche se ha llenado de unas luces muy distintas a las que vivieron aquella tarde, ya lejana, en Adeje, aquella segunda tarde de la segunda semana de esa vida suya, de los dos.

 

Es el comienzo de sus carreras.

 

Agoney lanzó su single ‘Quizás’ casi dos meses atrás y la letra de ‘Estaré ahí’ la conoce todo el que siga la trayectoria de Raoul.

 

Ambos empiezan a brillar.

 

Es octubre de 2018.

 

Es el tercer miércoles del mes, la tercera vez que Raoul actúa en La llamada.

 

Raoul tiene el papel de Dios, uno que en un principio le hizo alzar las cejas en señal de incredulidad. ¿Él, Dios?Y aunque hoy ya se cree más ese papel que le ofrecieron los Javis repentinamente, aún hay rastros de inseguridad  que trata de difuminar lo máximo posible cuando baja por las escaleras que le llevan al escenario. 

 

Al plató, a Nerea, a su niña.

 

Porque si no fuera poco hacer de Dios y cantar a Whitney Houston, ahí está ella.

 

Ella, que le ha visto crecer.

 

Él, que la ha visto crecer a ella, que ahora la ve tan cómoda en esa litera metálica en un escenario que no es lo suficiente grande para ese cuerpecillo que esconde una bondad inmensa, que esconde a Nerea.

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your wat_

_so I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way._

_And I... will always love you._

 

Los primeros versos de la canción. 

 

Graves. 

 

Esenciales para el desarrollo de la obra. 

 

El público tiene que sentir esa canción para poder apreciar el conjunto. 

 

Raoul lo sabe. Y lo consigue, bajando por las escaleras metálicas con el aplomo y la elegancia que merece el papel. Las lentejuelas negras emiten destellos en las solapas de su americana, el micrófono, rugoso por las cuentas plateadas que lo adornan, tiene un peso distinto al habitual en su mano. Podría parecer que mira a Nerea, pero Nerea hoy es María Casado, así que él mira al frente. 

 

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente de cada paso que tiene que dar, le echa muchísimo de menos. Y desde ese sentimiento canta, aunque se prometió no pensar en él. Tiene miedo de llorar, pero no llora. No llora porque le siente allí, en las butacas, pese a que hayan acordado que Agoney no asistiera. Le siente en cada 'I will always love you'. Le recuerda, cantando esa canción con él, en Adeje, en la Academia, en su piso diminuto de Madrid, con una sonrisa enorme, tras enterarse de que iba a actuar en La llamada. 

 

Le recuerda con esa sonrisa amplia y brillante que esbozó nada más saberlo. Esa sonrisa que le hace burbujear el pecho desde hace más de un año. 

 

Y visualiza sus dedos, sus dedos en su mejilla. 

 

La oscuridad de sus ojos cuando despierta. 

 

Su calma pese a las tormentas que le asolan. 

 

Su voz. 

 

Su fuerza. 

 

Y canta desde allí. Desde ese desgarro que siente cuando piensa que tiene una relación con Agoney, ese desgarro es orgullo, es pasión, es la ferocidad que cree necesaria para mantenerle a su lado, es la ferocidad que le proporciona él, la suficiente para luchar por ambos. 

 

_I don't really need to look_

_very much further_

_I don't want to have to go_

_where you don't follow_

_I will hold it back again_

_this passion inside_

_can't run from myself_

_there's nowhere to hide._

 

Lo está haciendo bien. 

 

Lo sabe. 

 

Lo disfruta. 

 

Pero le falta él. 

 

En el camerino, antes de cantar la última canción, llora. 

 

Porque le sobreviene la certeza de que por muchas cosas buenas que le pasen, por muchas actuaciones que haga y por mucho éxito que coseche, siempre faltará Agoney. 

 

Y, aunque llora, se siente afortunado por la ausencia que sólo puede descoser ese canario rebelde de nombre extraño. 

 

_I am making it step by step_

_bit by bit_

_stone by stone..._

 

Un abrazo de Nerea. 

 

La función está llegando a su fin. 

 

Raoul y Nerea corren hacia el escenario. 

 

A él le para una chica que le da un ramo de tulipanes amarillos. 

 

La abraza. 

 

-Mira la tarjeta- le susurra al oído. 

 

Raoul no es capaz de hacerlo hasta que sale de nuevo del escenario. 

 

_Desearía estar con ustedes._

_¿Me las cantarás cuando llegues a CASA?_

_-A_

 

Tulipanes amarillos. 

 

Raoul recuerda cuando se lo contó, en la playa, que ese era su color favorito, mientras pensaba en la canción de Rozalén y en que nunca sería capaz de escucharla sin pensar en él. 

 

Agoney siempre encuentra la manera de estar aunque no esté. De colarse entre las rendijas, como un rayo de sol. 

 

Raoul hace una última reverencia. 

 

Y piensa, que aunque Agoney crea que es violeta, tiene mucho de amarillo. 

 

Su color favorito.


End file.
